Together Forever
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Cindy and Jimmy decided to walk away and go off to other colleges. Will they get together in the end? Will they ever be together forever? One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or If you don't know what that is, it is a website for all college students. It allows you to connect to your school's clubs, friends, and people outside of your school. It is really cool.**

**Also, I don't own the song "Austin." I'm just using a part of it for inspiration.**

YEAH I KNOW. . . I made another fiction with the song as inspiration, but I just love that one part!

**Together Forever**

Jimmy sat at his desk, just wondering why he had let her go. How could he have just allowed her to go off to college without him? She was just down the road from him, bothing getting into very prestigious colleges in California.

They were even friends on Facebook. He visited her profile nearly every day. He saw that she was looking for a relationship. He had no idea if she was dating anyone and the thought killed him.

Because she was suppose to date him! She was suppose to be his!

Yet she wasn't.

Jimmy was thankful that his room mate was gone. Well, his room mate was always gone. He had a girlfriend who happened to have her very own dorm due to some allergic reaction to soap or something and so his room mate had spent most of his time there.

Which was fine with Jimmy. It gave him more time alone and to think about Cindy.

He had her number and her address and everything else. All he had to do was call her. That was it. So why was it so hard for him to actually do?

Goddard barked at him, holding out the phone to him. Jimmy looked down at him and gave him a sad smile.

"Well, it's worth a shot right?" He said as he took the phone out of Goddard's mouth. He dialed her number and was directed immediately to her voice mail.

"Hey this is Cindy Vortex. I guess since you've called I'm kind of not around or in class so I can't really answer my phone! Anyway, just leave your name, number, and a brief message and I'll get back to you ASAP. Oh and if this is Libs. Girl, since when have you not answered your phone during American Idol? Really! Gosh. Whatever. I'm just giving you crap. Alright peeps. Bye. Oh and if this is Jimmy, please leave a message for me. I miss you. Heck. I love you."

Jimmy blinked. His mouth left his number before hanging up.

o0o0o0o0o

Cindy walked across the quad and turned back on her phone. She never really got calls, so she put it back into her pocket. Suddenly, she felt it vibrate. She flipped it open and saw that she had a message. She pressed her voicemail button and listened to the cryptic message. A number. Weird. Who had just called to say a number?

Yet the voice sounded familiar. It was one that she hadn't heard in four years. Since their high school graduation.

She gasped, stopped, and dropped her back pack. She knew where he was and she had her car. All she had to do was drive over to him. She smiled at the phone and put it back into her pocket. Yes, things were going to change today.

o0o0o0o0o0

Jimmy lay upon his futon and sighed as he watched yet another rerun of an old show. Why he was watching television he had no idea. Usually he was so busy doing all of his homework, but today he was just too depressed. How could he do his homework when his life was going nowhere?

A soft knock jolted him out of his ravine. He jumped up, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. Who could that be? He walked over to his door and looked through the peep hole.

"Cindy Vortex?" He breathed as he yanked open the door. She was standing there with a timid smile upon her face.

"Hello Jimmy," she said quietly. He ushered her inside.

"What, what are you doing here?" He asked her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You called," she replied.

"How'd you know?" Jimmy asked her, his eyes widening.

"I know your voice," Cindy said back, looking down at her hands.

"Oh. Well. I just... missed you. And I well, Cindy I wanted to tell you that I . . . "Jimmy trailed off as Cindy took his hand.

"I love you Jimmy," she whispered before kissing him gently. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Yes, he hadn't been too eloquent, but now he had the girl; the one woman that ever meant anything to him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cindy woke up the morning after the birth of their first born. A beautiful bouncing baby girl who had her eyes and Jimmy's hair. She looked over at her sleeping husband. He had camped in the rocking chair, determined to not leave her side. Jimmy jolted awake and grabbed her hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, blinking back sleep from his eyes. Cindy smiled.

"I'm feeling great. How's our Samantha?" She asked. Jimmy walked over to the bassonet and lifted her out of it just as she began to awake.

"Guess she knows that her mother is up," Jimmy said with a laugh as he brought her over to her. Cindy smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, handing off their child to her. She looked up at Jimmy and knew that they would all be together forever.

THE END


End file.
